Missing Love
by Funky Egyptian
Summary: The gang, stranded on an island, becomes frustrated and they all split up. And what is with this gunshot heard by everyone? JxM, SxS, TxYY Haitus
1. Only a Few Days

A/N: I have nothing to say... oh yeah! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything that's got to do with it EXCEPT for this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Only a Few Days**

Joey, his wife, Mai, and their four-year-old daughter, Lizzie stood at Domino Airport.

"Don't worry I'll only be gone a few days." Joey smiled down at his bright-eyed, blonde-haired daughter.

"I know."

"Flight 168 will leave in fifteen minutes please board the plane. I repeat flight 168 will leave in fifteen minutes please board the plane," the loudspeaker said.

"I got to get goin'..." Joey bent down and hugged Lizzie, "Now, Liz you better be a good girl for mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy," Lizzie said obediently, "Bye."

Joey stood up and turned to Mai, "Goodbye Mai," he kissed her gently on the lips and gave her a quick hug, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Joey. Please be careful."

"Hey, I'm always careful, besides, I'll be back before ya know it!"

"Goodbye Joey."

"Bye daddy!"

"I'll be back in a few days!" Joey turned and left to get on the plane. Joey, his wife, Mai, and their daughter, Lizzie, had said their goodbyes.

* * *

Joey walked into his hotel room and jumped onto the bed. He turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. _Man that meeting was long and I have another one tomorrow. Oh well, might as well relax. I wonder how much room service is... _His thoughts were interrupted by ringing. He picked up his cell phone. "Hello?'

"Hello is this Joesph Wheeler?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah and who are you?"

"I'm Officer Blake from the Domino City Police."

"Huh? Why are ya callin' me?"

"Last night your house was broken into-"

"What? How do you know? Are Mai and Lizzie okay?"

"We know because Serenity Wheeler called and told us, we came right away. As for your family... we found Lizzie... dead, I'm sorry. And Mai is missing, she wasn't in your house and we have searched town, we haven't found her yet."

"..." Since Joey didn't say anything Blake continued.

"There has been a string of murders throughout Domino and I assure you we are doing..." Joey didn't listen to what Blake was saying. _Lizzie is dead. Lizzie can't be dead. N-No, not my daughter. S-She's not dead. She's at home with Mai. Mai isn't missing. No. She's at home with Lizzie eating dinner right now, she must be. T-They must have the wrong guy._

"Serenity also noticed a number of missing items from your house-"

"Sir, you must have the wrong guy..."

"You are Joseph Wheeler, right?"

"Yes..."

"... Your daughter is dead, I'm sorry. Your wife is missing, I'm sorry."

"... Can I talk to Serenity?"

"Sure, she's here with me."

"Hello?" Serenity's voice said.

"Serenity, what happened?"

"Um... well were should I begin? I'll start with this afternoon. I was going to go visit with Mai, but when I got to your house, the front door was open so, I, um, jus went in. The house was really quiet. So I, um, looked around. I went into the living room and I, um, found Lizzie there, uh, you know..."

"Yeah, I saw her there and I called 911 and um..."

"... So it's true?"

"What is big brother?"

"Mai, she's missing?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Okay... I'm coming home."

"But your meetings..."

"I'm coming home, Serenity," Joey sternly said.

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Goodbye." They hung up. Joey sat down on the bed. His daughter was dead. His wife is missing. _Mai is missing._ The thoughts echoed through him. _Mai is missing, Mai is missing._ "Mai I promise I will find you. I give you my word. I give you my life."

* * *

A/N: OMG I am so sorry for not reposting this in like, a million years. Sorry. (Most of you probably don't know what I'm talking about.) Sorry. Sorry. Sorry! I felt so guilty for taking it off and leaving you all dangling. I still feel somewhat... what's the word...bad, guilty, upset... I'm sorry. I promise I will finish this if it kills me!

Please Review! (I would like to here if there are still some of you who read version one, please tell me if you did)


	2. Missing Things

A/N: I've got this really cool idea, which will come into play after this chapter, but the update will take a bit longer because I haven't written it down yet; I will lose the 2 chapters I have already.

One review... Oh well! I feel like posting this so I will.

Yamaromantist: True, I can be very harsh!

Disclaimer: Ha! Me owning anything important?! You've gotta be kidding!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Missing Things**

Joey sat on plane, listening to music on his CD player. He hoped the blasting music would wake him from this dream. But three hours later when he landed in Domino, he was starting to realize that this was no dream.

* * *

Joey stepped out of Domino Airport and into daylight. He was greeted by his sister, Serenity, and his best friend, Yugi. 

"Hey, Joey."

"Hey Yuge."

"Joey about-"

"Yuge, I don't want to talk about it."

"Joey..." Serenity said quietly.

"I want to be alone." Joey said sternly staring at the ground.

"Come on Serenity, we should leave him alone for a little bit."

Serenity sighed, "Alright Joey, we'll leave you alone for awhile, but if you want to talk-"

"Just go away, okay?" Joey said sternly.

"Joey-"

"Damn it, just leave me alone." And with that, Joey pushed through Yugi and Serenity and stormed off. Yugi and Serenity watched him run away.

"Yugi, I'm worried about Joey."

"Don't worry Serenity. Just leave him alone for awhile. He just lost his daughter and his wife, you know."

"... Yeah, you're right."

"Well, I've got to get going; I left Yami in charge of the shop. Who knows what he'll do!" Serenity giggled at the thought of Yami in charge of the game shop.

"See ya later Yugi!" 'I should get going too. I hope Joey will be okay.'

* * *

Joey stood in the doorway of his house. The police were no longer there and everything was clean. Joey started walking around his house to see what was missing. 

He got to his and Mai's room. 'I know what's missing: Mai.' Even Lizzie's usually messy room had been cleaned. He knew only one thing was missing: Lizzie. Joey walked back downstairs. Joey sat down on the couch in their living room. 'They're gone. They're really gone. They're not coming back.'

Joey stood up and went into the entryway again. On a table there was a picture of Lizzie, Mai and himself. They were at the park. Mai was pushing a three-year-old Lizzie on a swing and Joey was sitting on the swing next to her. They were happy. Joey stared at the picture. 'I will never be happy again.'

He couldn't take it. Everything reminded him of what he was missing. He had to get away. He ran. The streets were filled with people. He barely dodged them as he ran.

He ran until he came to a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Even the sunset reminded him of his family. He tried to forget, but the memories wouldn't stop.

"I'm alone Joey muttered. "I'm all alone."

* * *

A/N: Short. You know me; always writing shortly..."shortly" isn't a word is it? 

Please Review!


	3. Dive

A/N: Sorry it took so long... I'm a bad girl for not updating.

zvsd: Ummm... Thanks!

Animelover123: Yes it is very sad...

Lynn10: I can't help but lighten the mood. Its kinda my personality.

* * *

Joey stood on the cliff remembering Mai; remembering Lizzie. He remembered much joy they brought him. All those happy memories, now painful. He would never have it again. He would never have happy memories again. It was gone. Tears silently ran down his face. He looked out over the ocean at the setting sun.

He had to stop the memories. He couldn't bear to remember. He clutched his head, "I have to stop." He remembered more. "S-Stop it." The pain was too much. "Arragh! Why won't they stop?"

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw his friends...and Seto. "Joey, what's going on?" Yugi spoke up.

"Guys..." Joey looked forlornly at them. Normally, just seeing his friends would cheer him up, but seeing their faces only reminded him of the one that was missing.

"Joey... I- Joey...," Tristen couldn't find the right words.

"Guys...," Joey's voice was full of sadness, "I can't go on..." He turned his back to the gang and looked out over the water once again.

"Joey?...!" Yugi looked confused, but then realized what Joey was about to do.

"What're you doin', Joey," a confused and clueless Duke asked.

"...Bye guys..." His out-of-character soft voice could barely be heard as he dived off the cliff.

Yugi stood dumbly, the entire gang stood dumbly, for a second.

As soon as he snapped out of his daze, he wasted no time, "Joey!" Yugi shouted as he dived off the cliff to rescue his best friend.

"Yugi, wait!" Tristen shouted, not wanting to see two of his friends fall to their death.

"Oh, no!"

"Yugi, get back here!" His friends yelled to him, but to no avail.

Yugi dived beneath the surface of the water, searching for his fallen friend. He looked franticly, knowing he could not hold his breath for long. He spotted Joey and swam towards him then with Joey's arm around his neck, he kicked toward the surface. He started to panic for his breath was running short.

The group watched the water in horror, hoping to see Joey and Yugi surface- alive. Suddenly a huge gust of wind nearly knocked everyone- everyone but Seto- off balance. They turned to see Kaiba's copter landing, of course no pilot was seen. "Lemme guess," Duke said unimpressed, "it's remote controlled?"

"Yup!" Mokuba answered proud of his big bro.

Seto jumped into the pilot's seat and radioed back to Kaiba Corp, "I can take it from here." Everyone looked at the helicopter unsure of what to do. "Get in," Kaiba commanded. First Mokuba obeyed, followed by Serenity, then Yami, Tea, Tristen and Duke. When everyone was in, Seto took off.

Yugi's head forced through the surface. He gasped for air and held an unconscious Joey above the waves, which were starting to get rough. He suddenly saw a ladder fall in front of him. He grabbed it, but since he wasn't strong enough to carry himself and Joey up the ladder, the gang pulled him up.

"Joey!" Serenity cried when her unconscious brother was pulled into the aircraft. They laid Yugi and Joey on the floor. "Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked, concerned about his lighter half.

"I'm fine," he responded, "I'm worried about Joey." At that moment Joey coughed and sat up. "Yugi... you saved me..."

"Yeah, Joey. I-" At that moment the helicopter lunged backwards. "What happened, Kaiba?" Tea yelled.

"There's a storm." That's all he needed to say. That's all he had time to say for at that moment the copter spun out of control.

To Be Continued..........


	4. Lost

A/N: A quick, short update.

A/N: If things are confusing at first, keep reading. It will make sense.

* * *

Joey opened his eyes and shot up. "Where am I?"

"Dad! I said I'm hungry! When's dinner?"

"Wha-" He looked around. He was sitting on his dull-blue couch in his living room. Everything was just as he left it earlier this afternoon. But one thing was added; his daughter, Lizzie. She looked up at him wide-eyed. "Are you okay?"

"Liz... I can't believe it's you..." He tried to hug her. "Stop...!" She giggled a little and squirmed out of his grip. He smiled, it really was Lizzie.

"Dad!" She was getting annoyed. "Mom said to tell you to make dinner."

"Mai's here!"

"She got home from work about a gillion hours ago! And I'm still hungry!"

He grabbed her shoulders, "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen, talking on the phone. I'm hunngreeee." Ignoring his daughter's request for food, he jumped off the couch and bolted to the kitchen.

"Mai!"

"Hey, Honey. Lizzie has been complaining about being hungry for twenty minutes, now. Can you cook dinner?" Joey's mouth hung open. How could they be so calm after all that had happened? "How could you think of food at a time like this?"

"Are you okay?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe it... You're back...You're both back..."

"Lizzie was here all day and I was only at work..."

"But the policeman...he said...you..." Mai looked at Joey like he was crazy. She suddenly remembered the phone in here hand. "I have to finish this call!"

"Who ya talking to?" Joey asked, deciding to forget the whole thing.

"Yugi."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure," she answered as she handed Joey the phone.

"Hey, Yuge. It's me."

"Joey, please wake up. Come on. You have to wake up."

"What the..."

"Has he woken up yet?" It was Seto's voice.

"No..." Yugi answered.

"Come on, Joe. You gotta wake up soon," Tristan's voice pleaded.

"Big brother..." Serenity moaned.

Reality hit him. He squeezed his eyes shut. This was just a dream. His daughter was...gone. His love was still missing.

When he opened his eyes, he was looking up at a clear blue sky; the sun was almost directly overhead. "He's awake!" Yugi shouted. Everyone rushed over. Serenity cried, "Joey!" Then she hugged him.

"Where am I?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Duke answered.

"Seto thinks we're on an island," Mokuba piped up.

Seto spoke up, "We're on an island in the middle of nowhere."

To Be Contiuned...


	5. A Discovery

A/N: There is a hint, okay a bit more of a hint, of SetoxSerenity in this chapter. Just to warn ya.

Reviews:

Lynn10: Thank you! This update was slow as well...

KarlaBob: Um... are you okay? Maybe you should stop taking that medicine...

I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"I'm starving..." Tristen complained, "We gotta get something to eat."

"First, we need to find a way off of this rock," Seto said, over exaggerating (or would that be under exaggerating? Lol).

"You, know...I'm kinda hungry too..." Serenity added, placing her hands on her stomach for emphasis.

The gang, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristen, Duke, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, and Joey, were sitting in a circle, trying to decide what on earth to do.

"I agree," Yugi said, "We need something to eat."

Then Joey argued, much unlike himself, "I think we should find out were we are."

"We could vote on what to do?" Tea suggested in such a way that sounded like a question.

"I agree," Yami said, taking charge, "If you want to find food, raise your hand." Tristen, Serenity, Seto and Yugi raised their hands. "Okay, if you want to find out where we are and how to get away from here, raise your hands." Joey, Duke, Tea and Mokuba raised their hands. "The vote is tied, four to four."

"Why didn't you vote, Yami?" Yugi asked.

He shrugged, "I'm neutral."

"Okay, the people who want to find food, find food. And the people who want to find a way out of here, find a way out of here and Yami, you stay here in case someone comes and everyone has to be back by dark," Seto said, taking charge, "Move out!"

For a moment everyone just stared blankly, but then split into the said groups.

* * *

The "Food Group" (Serenity, Seto, Yugi and Tristen) walked into the jungle of palm on the island. "Seto," Yugi asked with a hint of mischief in his voice, "Why are you here; I thought you were set on finding a way out?"

Seto hesitated, and then said, "I changed my mind."

"I bet I know why..." Yugi smiled looking up at the taller teen, mischief was written all over his face.

"Yugi, you're getting on my nerves," Seto stated.

"Come on you guys, we should concentrate on finding food; we can't let the rest of the group down!" Serenity said.

"She's right you guys, if we don't find food soon, I'm gonna die of starvation... Hey, look! Berries!" Tristen said pointing towards a grove bushes dotted with dark red berries.

Everyone ran up to it. Tristen picked a berry and held it up to his mouth.

"Don't eat it, Tristen. It could be poisonous!" Yugi shouted. Tristen smiled and held it up to Seto and said, "You eat it. If you die, we'll know they're poisonous."

Seto took the berry in his hand and examined it. He smiled and placed it in his mouth.

"Seto! Are you okay?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Hey, I didn't mean it, man. What if they are poisonous?"

Seto laughed, "Tristen, you baka! They're raspberries!"

"T-They are?" Serenity ate a few.

Tristen nibbled one, then decided they were eatable and ate a few mouthfuls.

Yugi ate a few, then said, "It's getting dark, we should bring some back for the others."

* * *

Meanwhile the "Where in the World are We Group" walked along the shoreline of the island. "Guys, I'm really sorry."

"For what Joey?" Tea asked gently.

Joey shoved his hands into his pockets, "For getting us stuck here. If only I had..." he trailed off because he was unsure of what to say next.

"Joey it's not your fault. None of this is," Tea replied, just as gently as before.

"Why did Joey jump off that cliff?" asked the unknowing Mokuba. Duke whispered the situation in his ear, "While Joey was away, Mai was kidnapped and Lizzie was killed." Mokuba's mouth formed and "O".

They walked in silence for a minute then Duke asked, "Didn't Seto say he wanted to "find a way off this rock"?"

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders

Tea shot a glance at Joey as she said nonchalantly, "He probably wanted to be with Serenity..."

"What?" Joey turned his head and looked at Tea in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" Duke shouted.

Mokuba laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Duke said.

"You guys!" Joey shouted.

"Seto and Serenity..." Tea said, taunting the older boys.

"Tea...!" Joey shouted once again as he and Duke chased her down the beach. "Oh, well," Tea thought, "At least he isn't thinking about Mai or Lizzie..."

Suddenly, Mokuba shouted, "You guys, what is that!" He was pointing to an object further down the beach.

"Let's go check it out," Duke said. They all ran towards the mysterious object.

* * *

Duke stood looking at the object, wait, make that _objects_, frozen.

"What's wrong, Duke?" Joey asked as he ran up from behind. He took one look at the objects and nearly fainted. Mokuba and Tea came up next, "Guys, what's the matter," Tea asked. Joey pointed at the objects and Tea gasped while Mokuba's eyes widened, "Do you think... do you think they're... alive?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're breathing," Duke answered.

"Are they who I think they are?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, Tea," Joey answered.

"What're they doing here?" Mokuba asked, still a little shocked.

"We should bring them back to camp..." Joey said in a way that sounded more like a suggestion.

"How?" Duke asked.

"Let's go get the others," Tea said.

"Alright, let's go," Duke said.

"Wait," Mokuba said, "Someone should stay here with these guys. I will, only if someone stays with me."

"I'll stay, Mokuba," Joey said, "Tea and Duke, you guys go find the others and bring them back here."

"Let's go Tea."

"Right."

"Hurry back you guys!" Mokuba shouted as Tea and Duke ran into the distance.

* * *

Tea and Duke approached camp. The Food Group sat with Yami, talking.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted, "They're back."

Everyone stood up to greet them.

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto demanded.

"And Joey?" Yugi asked.

Tea answered, "We found some people..."

"Who?" Yami asked.

"You'll never guess..."


	6. They Wake

A/N: (ahem) I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry

A/N: It's been awhile since I have updated... Sorry! You can blame Sims. I'm addicted to that game! I managed to pry myself from it to type this chapter. I also lost the notebook in which this chapter is written so tonight I was like, "Screw this! I'm gonna improvise!"

* * *

"So, who was it you found?" Yugi asked as he, Seto, Serenity, Yami and Tristen jogged blindly with Tea and Duke along the dark beach. His question went unanswered.

They saw a glow in the night. A glow they recognized as fire.

When they arrived at the fire they saw Joey and Mokuba sitting next to the fire. The three bodies were lying next to the fire on the opposite side of Joey and Mokuba.

When Serenity saw who they were, she gasped, along with Yugi. Seto's eyes widened while Yami asked slowly, "Are they who I think they are?"

Duke nodded, "Yeah. It's Malik, Ishizu and Odion." Everyone stared at them, not sure exactly how to react, then Serenity asked, "Are they okay?"

"Yeah," Duke answered once again, "At least they're breathing..." They stood silent until Tea yawned.

"I think we should sleep a bit," Yami said his eyes were still on the Ishtars.

"Yeah," Tristen agreed, "But, someone should keep watch..."

"...Incase they wake up or..." Joey added.

"...Someone comes." Mokuba finished.

"So?" Tea asked, "Who will stay up first?" Silence.

Seto grunted and said, "I will."

And with that, everyone said good-night and hoped for a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, the gang checked on the Ishtars who, unfortunately, were not awake. Yami checked their pulse and confirmed that the three were still alive.

They all sat around the still burning campfire (the people who kept watch made sure it kept burning) eating raspberries, when suddenly they heard a groan.

They looked toward the sound to see Ishizu sit up slowly. Everyone, but Seto, ran to her side.

"Ishizu!" Tea cried, "Are you okay?"

Serenity kneeled next to her. "What happened?" The others all gather around asking the same questions. Ishizu looked bewildered, suddenly she noticed her younger brother, Malik, lying next to her and she gently shook him, "Malik, Malik, please wake up." Everyone went silent, waiting for the young Ishtar's reply.

They didn't wait long. Malik's eyes slowly opened. "Huh? Wha?"

"Malik, are you alright?" Ishizu asked.

"Yeah...Where are we? What are you guys doing here?" He asked referring to the gang.

"To answer your questions," Duke replied, "I wish we knew and we're lost."

"What happened to you guys?" Joey asked.

Ishizu sighed, remembering the events which took place. Malik frowned.

"Really, why don't you guys tell us?" Yugi prompted.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's very short. Sorry! I have the next chapter ready to be typed I'll try to update by Monday. 


	7. The Ishtar's Story

A/N: Yes! I'm updating on time! Enjoy!

* * *

Malik looked to Ishizu, hoping that she would explain. She didn't return the glance but began to speak. "It began quite awhile ago."

**Flash Back**

Odion was sitting in the living room of the small apartment which the Ishtars called home. He looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the door open. Malik entered.

"How was your interview?" Odion asked.

"I think it went well," Malik smiled boastfully.

Odion nodded.

"Odion, what time is it?"

"It's 7. May I ask why you need to know?"

"I made Ishizu promise to be home at 7:30. She's been working really late lately, you know."

Oh, he knew. He stayed up for her every night. Sometimes she wouldn't come home until 12 o' clock in the morning.

"...Is that so...?" Odion asked sadly. Even though the siblings often kept things from him, it still upset him that he wasn't included.

"Man, I'm starving! I'm gonna cook dinner, okay Odion."

"Malik, allow me." Odion started to stand up.

Malik made him sit down, "No, Odion, I can cook just fine."

"Hmmm..." Odion nodded and promptly went back to the book he was reading. Malik walked to the kitchen to cook for the family of three.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

At 8:30 Ishizu had not returned home. Malik and Odion had already eaten their share of the meal.

"Why the hell isn't she home!" Malik shouted to Odion who was bearing the brunt of Malik's rage.

"I don't know," Odion responded calmly.

"I can't believe she lied to me!"

"Malik calm down," Odion said gently.

"How could I calm down? I'm gonna call her!"

Odion sighed as Malik punched in the numbers for her office. After a few minutes he slammed the phone down into the receiver. "I can't believe it! I bet she's ignoring me!"

"Malik I'm sure she's on her way home now," Odion said soothingly, "Lets watch a movie until she gets back."

"...Fine." Malik trudged into the living room, choose a video after a few moments, popped it into the VCR and pressed play. Then, frustrated, he cursed at the TV, turned it on and sat down on the couch. Odion watched this slightly amused and then sat down next to him.

Even though Malik was into the movie, Odion's mind kept wandering. First, he worried about Ishizu, and then he wondered if Malik was worrying right now. Finally, "I wonder if Ishizu and Malik would worry about ME..." he thought, "I really serve no purpose for them anymore. I'm just one more useless mouth to feed... Our budget is tight...that's why Malik got a job... but I can't because," he gently stroked the hieroglyphs tattooed on the side of his face, "And I can't remove _it_. _It_ proves my loyalty to Mast- I mean plain Malik. If I were really loyal to Malik I would..." He shook his head and thought, "Malik wouldn't want that..." His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Malik jumped up and ran to the door to greet Ishizu. Odion followed closely behind.

"Ishizu!" Malik shouted, "Where were you! You promised to be home at 7:30! I was worried about you!"

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I worried you little brother, but I got an unexpected call..."

Malik's mood instantly brightened, "From who, he asked curiously.

Ishizu grinned, "An old friend..."

Malik was grinning from ear to ear, "Come on, tell me who it was!"

Ishizu tilted her head, crossed her arms and said childishly, "I'm not telling."

Odion cut in, "Can I get you something to eat, Ishizu?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Ishizu tell me now!" Malik demanded.

Ishizu smiled, "Nope!"

**One Week Later**

It was Friday morning. Ishizu stared at her closet to try and find something suitable to wear to her date for breakfast. Malik was preparing for his job. Odion was cooking breakfast for himself and Malik.

A half hour later Malik was entering the kitchen just as the doorbell rang. Odion answered the door and moments later he shouted to Ishizu, "Ishizu, are you almost ready? He's here!"

"I'm coming," Ishizu called back as she strode to the door.

"Ishizu," Malik asked, "isn't your date not until 9?"

"It is 9, Malik."

"It is? Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" Malik shouted as he jumped up.

"Malik, aren't you going to eat?" Odion asked.

"No time!" Malik shouted as he ran out the door.

"Bye, Malik!" Ishizu called as he ran out the door and left with her man.

Odion sighed as he started to eat _alone._ His mind wandered again. "Maybe they really don't need me..." He stood up and put his dishes in the dishwasher and walked out the door.

**Hours Later**

After what seemed like hours later, while wallowing in self-pity, his pointless journey took him to a cliff. The sun was setting. "What a beautiful sunset," he said sadly and tears fell as he thought, "Do I deserve to see it? I'm just a worthless servant. No one cares." He took a few steps closer to the edge. He stopped when he heard a scream. "Odion stop!"

He turned to see Malik and Ishizu running towards him. He stared blankly at them. "Odion...!" Malik cried as he grabbed on to his arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Are you alright?" Ishizu asked.

"I'm not alright. And I'm doing you a favor."

He shook Malik off his arm and turned towards the cliff over looking the sea and took another step forward. One more and it would be over. This time, both Ishizu and Malik grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Odion, stop!" Malik cried again. Odion was about to respond when suddenly, the sky clouded over and a huge gust of wind blew so hard that all three of them were knocked into the sea.

**End Flash Back**

"After that we struggled in the sea for hours until we couldn't see shore. We all must have passed out after that." It was after noon and the gang was circled in the shade of some trees. They all were silent, taking in what had just been told to them, until Malik asked, "Shouldn't we check on Odion. I mean, he hasn't woken up yet..."

* * *

A/N: That was long, wasn't it? Longer then normal for me I guess.Good for me. : )Anyways, I have a ...challenge for you all. The beginning part of the flashback, were Ishizu gets home late, was based on one of my previous written stories. If you can tell me the title of the story that's from and who the phone call was from, I'll update one week after the review. Get guessing! 


	8. Trouble in Paradise

A/N: Thanks to JoeyKara for answering my... challenge... right! Throws confetti Now you all have an early chapter! And another one in two weeks, I promise!

* * *

Slowly the entire gang gathered around Odion. Seto, Yami, Ishizu and Tristen were standing behind the others who were sitting. Yugi felt his heart beat faster; he had a very bad feeling...

"You guys," Serenity said, starting to panic, "it doesn't look like he's breathing!" Mokuba looked worried instantly. He grabbed onto his big brother's arm and pleaded, "Seto, check his pulse!"

"Yes, Seto! Please do!" The others all responded.

Seto grunted protesting-like, but he moved forward and crouched down on one knee silently next to his "patient". In one hand he held Odion's and with the other's pointer and middle finger, Seto felt along Odion's wrist for a pulse. After a few seconds of searching, he grunted once again and set Odion's hand down. Then Seto felt along Odion's neck with is pointer and middle fingers for, once again, a pulse.

After a few more seconds he looked up at the gang with his brow furrowed; concerned. "I ...can't... find ...one," Seto said slowly.

Mokuba grabbed his brother's arm. "Odion... He can't be..." he asked, horrified.

Yugi trembled.

Tea gasped and covered her mouth.

Serenity whimpered and cupped her hands over her mouth.

Yami's eyes went wide.

Tristen clenched a fist.

Duke looked away.

Malik dropped to his knees and grabbed his older brother's icy cold hand and sobbed.

Ishizu held onto Malik's shoulders reassuringly.

Joey, who was now crouched next to Malik, stood up, with his face to the ground, and shakily said, "Sorry, guys." He then walked away.

"Joey...?" Serenity asked.

Tristen started to walk after him, but was stopped when Yami turned to look at him and said, "Let him go, Tristen."

Tristen looked back at Yami incredulously and said, "What?"

"Let him go. He needs to be alone," Yami stated.

"He'll try and hurt himself!"

"No." Yami glared at Tristen, daring him to go after Joey.

Tristen returned the glare and approached Yami. Yami knew Tristen could easily hurt him, but he stood his ground.

Tristen didn't hurt Yami, but pushed past him and walked down the beach in the opposite direction compared to Joey.

"Tristen, where are you going?" Tea shouted after him.

"I'm gonna find a way off of this freakin' island!"

"Tristen, wait!" Duke called to Tristen as he ran towards him. Tristen didn't slow, but Duke eventually caught up.

"Tristen, Duke! Wait! Don't go!" Yugi pleaded for them to stop.

Seto was still sitting in the sand as he grunted, "Let them go, Yugi."

Yugi looked at him, "No...I can't...!"

Seto snorted, "Why not? No one cares about them anyways."

"...!...I do!" Yugi ran after his friends. Yugi, Tristen and Duke soon disappeared down the beach. Joey was out of sight too.

"Arghhh! Screw this!" Seto stood up and strode towards the forest. Mokuba tailed at his feet.

"Seto, Mokuba, don't leave!" Tea called.

"Yes! Seto, come back!" Serenity chimed.

"Hmph." He continued.

Serenity's eyes widened, "Then I'm coming with you!" She ran to him and grabbed his arm. He instantly pulled away, but didn't protest when she followed him and Mokuba.

Tea looked on as the three disappeared into the woods. Then she turned to Yami who looked calmly at her. "How could you do that! How could you let them all go!" She lunged at him.


	9. Tea's, Yami's and the Ishtar's Story

A/N: Okay, this chapter was posted little late, but you can forgive me, right?

Review responses are back:

inuyoukai-san: Sorry, there's not much romance between Yami and Tea. I'm not sure what Joey's job is...and I'm the authoress - -;

Lynn10: Here's a response! Odion is the dub name for Rishid, but since I'm use to Odion, I use that name in my stories. Oh, please tell me if I have grammer/spelling errors, so I can learn from my mistakes!

kittyge: I don't even know what's going to happen!

svakee2000: No! Don't die! LOL. You will find out where Mai is at the end.

* * *

Yami tumbled backwards as Tea shoved him.

"How could you!" Tea screamed and pushed him once again.

"..." Yami couldn't answer because he was busy dodging Tea's attacks. He fell on his back as Tea punched him, "How could you!"

"...Tea!..." Ishizu who was crouched down while comforting Malik glanced over at the shouting. When she saw what was going on, she stood up and calmly approached the fight.

Yami managed to stand up. But Tea already had a fist in the air, ready to punch again, when...

"Tea! Stop this now!" Ishizu shouted firmly and calmly as she caught Tea's wrist.

Tea growled, "Let go of me!" she pulled her wrist away, "Yami, how could you let them go like that! They're your friends!"

"..."

"Answer me!" Tea looked ready to burst.

Ishizu smiled and answered, "This is exactly what would happen."

"Huh?" Tea looked over at Ishizu.

She continued, "Everyone- I think- is panicking-"

"No... They weren't...?" Tea said, confused.

"They were panicking, though they did not want to show it. They all knew that panicking wouldn't help the situation. But panic is a human emotion. You can suppress it and not act on it, but you still feel it. When people panic and are scared they can become irritated much easier."

"Oh! And that would lead to fighting."

Ishizu nodded and then walked back to Malik. Tea looked to Yami and cried, "I'm sorry! I-I didn't- I don't-"

Yami smiled, as if he wasn't hurt, "It's alright, Tea. I forgive you."

Blushing a little, she smiled back, "Thanks...Now what?"

Ishizu, with Malik this time, approached Tea and Yami. Malik looked at the two, confused. "Where is everyone?"

Ishizu answered, "They left Malik. Tristen, Duke and Yugi went towards the south, Joey the North and Seto, Mokuba and Serenity went east, into the forest."

"Oh..."

"You okay, Malik?" Tea asked, concerned.

Malik nodded.

"Malik, are you hungry?" Ishizu asked.

"...No. Not really."

"Let's rebuild the fire," Yami said, answering Tea's first question, "Tea and I will find firewood."

"Malik and I will stay here in case a person comes." With that said, Tea and Yami walked along the tree line searching for dry wood while Malik sat in front of the burnt out fire with Ishizu standing near.

When Tea returned with Yami, Yami had finally managed to get a fire going when they heard a BANG! And a scream.

Malik didn't seem to notice but, Ishizu and Yami jumped and looked where the sound was coming from: the forest. Tea shouted, "That sounded like Serenity!"

"She could be in danger! We have to find her!" Ishizu stated and, grabbing Malik's hand, she darted into the woods, followed by Yami and Tea.


	10. Yugi's, Tristen's and Duke's Story

A/N: Yeah. It was short. But I updated. Chapter 12 will be twice this length. I promise.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: What a coincidence! Those are a few of my fav pairings too!

Death Angel's Fate: Huh? What! I'm confused! Did you like this update! The question mark is confusing me! LOL

ANZUXATEM4EVER: TxYY is your fav pairing! I would've never guessed! LOL (There probably won't be too much more TxYY)

* * *

Yugi, Duke and Tristen were walking along the beach. They were all silent until Yugi spoke up looking over his shoulder in the direction that they had come from, "Guys... Maybe we should go back... What if-"

"No. I'm not going to be bossed around by Yami," Duke interrupted.

Tristen spoke, he obviously hadn't been listening to the other two, "I can't believe it; my best bud is as good as dead."

Yugi looked up at him, astonished, "No, H-He wouldn't..."

Duke snorted, "He tried before. What's stopping him now?"

Yugi looked at him, horrified, "N-No...!"

Duke continued, "It doesn't matter, 'cause we'll all die on this island anyway."

"..."

"The others are probably dead by now any-"

"Don't say that!" Yugi cried, "Don't say that!" He shoved Duke, hard. Duke wasn't expecting it so he fell backwards into the shallow water. Yugi kept attacking. He threw blind punches as he was shouting, "Don't say that! Don't say that! Don't say that!"

Duke protected himself as much as possible, but he was unwilling to throw punches back at his good friend.

Just then, Tristen grabbed Yugi and held him back, despite the fact that he was failing like a fish, and shouted, "Get a hold of yourself, Yugi!"

Yugi slowed to a stop and became limp; he would've fallen had Tristen not been supporting him.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Tristen asked quietly.

"...Yeah..."

Duke stood up. "Don't worry, I'm fine," he said very sarcastically.

Yugi looked up, guiltily, "...Sorry...!"

Duke looked away and started to walk, "Hmph."

"Really...! I am! I-I-"

Bang! A gunshot was heard followed by a scream. The three jumped.

"That was Serenity!" Duke shouted.

"Let's go!" Tristen and Duke ran into the woods, were the scream was coming from. Yugi followed close behind.


	11. Joey's Story

A/N: Sorry 'bout the long wait... An update in one week- I have already started the next chpt!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. T.T

Reviews:

MuggleMagic: Here's an update... it wasn't very soon, tho...

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: You want me, ME, to help you write a fic! I would be honored! But I've never written any story with YYxT as the main pair...Cute Kirby dance!

ANZUXATEM4EVER: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Awesome pen-name!

Moon'sHope: Do ya really think it was cool? -sniff- Thank you!

* * *

Joey dragged his feet as he walked down the beach. He looked over his shoulder slowly. He couldn't see the camp- or anyone coming after him. "Maybe," he thought, "they really are mad at me. It's my fault we're in this mess. I can't believe they didn't come after me. Some friends."

He sighed and sat down to give his aching feet some rest. He leaned against a boulder in the sand. "I can't believe that Mai is gone..." he thought. "...And Lizzie is dead..." He sat on the hot sand, the sun high in the sky, and he felt sorry for himself until he dosed off...

* * *

_Joey stood up and looked around. Everything was black. There was nothing in this world. He felt confusion run through him. "What happened..." _

"_Is this the Shadow Realm?" he thought._

_Fear coursed through his veins. _

"_...But I don't remember anything happening..." He crouched down to think. _

"_What happened? Are the others okay?..." He tensed when he heard footsteps from behind him. He stood and swung around to see a transparent figure...a figure that he recognized._

"_L-Lizzie? Is that you? What're you doin' here?"_

_She cocked her head and smiled up at her dad. "Hi, Daddy!"_

_Joey smiled and was about to hug her when reality set in. Lizzie was dead. "Y-You can't be here." He sighed and (as much as he hated to sound like Kaiba) he said, "This is an illusion." He crouched again and began to cry. He cried for his lost daughter and for his lost wife._

_Lizzie placed a hand on his knee. "Daddy, what's wrong? Don't be sad... Mommy misses you..." _

_Joey looked up at the transparent girl with surprise at what she had said. "What-What did you say?" _

_Lizzie grinned, "Don't be sad! Mommy needs you!" _

_Joey grabbed her shoulders and kneeled next to her. "Is Mommy alive?"_

_Lizzie giggled. "'Course she is! She needs you!"_

"_Where is she?" _

_Lizzie shrugged. "I dunno. They took her."_

"_Who?"_

"_I don't know!" She was beginning to feel frustrated from all the hard questions. _

_Joey sighed. _

"_I think she's close!" Lizzie smiled. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Yup!" She said, seeing her father's face brighten, "She has to be close by!" _

"_...Thank you...Bye Lizzie..."_

* * *

Joey jolted awake. Mai was near-by, according to his dream. He was filled with a new hope.

Suddenly, he jumped up at a sound he didn't want hear. A gunshot followed by his sister's scream.

He ran into the woods and shouted, "I'm coming, Sis! I'm coming Mai!"


End file.
